Long Lost Friend
by Drewdy59
Summary: Murdoch was gone for so long. Today is the day that he was sent for scrap. But a team of friends are here to help.
1. Chapter 1

**_Long Lost Friend_**

* * *

It's a cold, snowing, winter night. As you look down the tracks, during the time for the Flying Kipper, you can't find Henry anywhere. He isn't broken down, and there isn't a substitute. If you look for the late night express, don't bother. Gordon isn't there. Where are they, you may ask? Well, they are all in Tidmouth Sheds. It is the time of the year. Edward was on the turntable, facing the rest of the Steam Team, along with all the other engines, like Duck, Oliver, Donald, Douglas, Molly, and Arthur. Even Philip, Sidney, and Paxton was there.

Edward said, "We are here to remember the sad statement that was passed this very night, when our friend Murdoch was spent to be scrapped. It is a sad moment for all of us. Being scrapped is a sad moment for everyone. The fact that you don't exist anymore is devastating. I believe that I would have been the first to be scrapped, no matter what you would say. But I am sad to say that Murdoch went first. Everyone, as our yearly ritual, we refuse to work the following day. Toot your whistle and honk your horns. We will sit in the snow and refuse to go into our sheds. We will remember, and not sleep. We will commemorate Murdoch, a fine BR Standard 9F 2-10-0 Engine. Stay awake if you can. Younger engines, go to the center. Bigger ones, surround them. We will protect each other against the giant that took Murdoch away. We will work together. Toot your whistle and honk your horns. We will work together. Now please everyone a moment of silence. We will keep vigil until dawn."

With that, everyone got in formation. Younger and smaller ones stayed in the middle, while Henry and Gordon covered the front and back. Donald and Douglas stayed on the sides, and Edward faced forwards.

* * *

That same time, a steam engine slowly puffed into the scrapyard on the mainland. Murdoch was watching and saw a huge steamier, bigger than him, come up.

"You!" Murdoch cried.

The big engine shushed him, and Murdoch saw his face. It wasn't the giant monster. It was a friend. He never met him, but he had heard stories.

"Are you Sam?"

"Yes. Now, let go of your brakes."

Murdoch did. Sam coupled up and slowly made his was across the scrapyard towards the exit. Then Sam began to gain speed. Soon, he slowed to a stop. Sam was then uncoupled, and pushed Murdoch back to the siding.

"Why are you leaving me?"

"Someone else will pull you. I have to guard the way in the back. We are working in steps so the monster won't get you again."

Soon, Hiro chuffed up. Murdoch had heard about him too.

"Hello Murdoch. We are here to help. Sam, couple up in the back. We can go really fast if we do this now."

Hiro had a snowplow, so it would be easier to make their way across. Soon they were chugging across the countryside. Then they slowed to a stop.

"There's Connor and Caitlin! We are good now. We are almost to Sodor."

Connor smiled gently at Murdoch and Murdoch smiled back. Sam then coupled up to Murdoch again. Hiro stood in the front, with his snowplow ready to clear the tracks. Connor and Caitlin were on Murdoch's sides, covering him up. They had to stop once more for another engine to help them across. The squad roared through. Soon they reached the Vicarstown Rolling Bridge, when they heard the lowest, loudest, and the strongest whistle ever in their whole lives. Murdoch gasped.

"It has to be the monster!"

The squad knew it had to be. They rushed across the bridge, as the shape came closer. Then, out of nowhere, the whole international squad arrived. Ashima, Rajiv, Yong Bao, Vinnie, Carlos, Raul, Shane, Etienne, Frieda, Gina, Axel, and Ivan were all there.

Murdoch was worried.

Hiro noticed and told him, "They're the last group. You'll be alright."

That's when they realized the monster wasn't alone. The whistle was actually a combination of five different whistle, and there where five in pursuit.

The squad rushed as fast as they could, away from the monsters. That's when the international started to split up and leave the back of Murdoch exposed. The squad started yelling at them, the then it became clear what they were doing. The Flying Scotsman had coupled up behind. With Sam pulling, The Flying Scotsman pushing, Hiro clearing the lines, Conner and Caitlin warning the others, and the rest of the the squadron flanking, it was just the persistence that needed to keep up. Soon they arrived at Vicarstown station. The engines whistled and whistled to let the people know that they were being chased. Soon, as they came up to a siding, some members of the squad split up to the siding. On the next, some more left. Soon, there was only Sam, The Flying Scotsman, Hero, Conner, and Caitlin with Murdoch. The rest were waiting at the end. Conner and Caitlin both rushed into Tidmouth Sheds. They whistled, waking up the Steam Team. Edward, who was awake, was surprised.

"You promised not to run today!"

"Listen. We rescued Murdoch, but-"

Everyone was tooting and honking and yelling. When Edward saw that they were worried, he got cross and worried. Then, he did something he never did.

"SSSIIIIIIILLLLLLLEEEEEEENNNNNNCCCCCEEEE!"

The sheds grew silent.

"Like I was saying, we rescued him. But there are engines chasing him and us. They are coming here right now!"

The trains knew what they had to do. They got into a defensive positioning. They blocked all lines, and they prepared to slow the trains down. The middle lane, with Edward at the front, was the longest and the most prepared. Murdoch was going to come down this lane, so they had to be careful. Soon, they saw and heard them. The Flying Scotsman had unattached himself, and was now rushing side by side. Sam was still pulling him. Then, the two braked. They slowly stopped. Sam then was coupled up to Edward.

"BRAKE!" yelled Edward.

All engines braked. Murdoch was safe.

"Molly and Emily, take Murdoch to the Steamworks. He will be safe there."

The two female engines left, and the international squad rushed in. They got into position. Then they heard the whistle. They all were worried, but they stood strong together as they faced the monsters. They were five, gigantic engines, at least twice as big as Sam. They were ATSF 3000 class locomotives, with a wheel configuration of 2-10-10-2. The engines were scared. They never saw a big engine like this. The giants were advancing when they heard Sam.

"Leave them alone Jackle! Sebastian and Alexander, I thought you wouldn't do something like this! And you two, I don't know you guys, but stop it!"

Edward then came forwards. "So, ATSF 3000 class, huh… you realize that we can have you guys in the smelters yard right?

Jackle, the leader, replied, "Oh yeah, well if you can shut up, maybe you can. Or else, you will get pushed back and have you guys in the smelters yard."

Just then, they heard a noise that they all knew. It was the police. Nobody dared to move, except the five engines. They were rushing back to the mainland and the steam team followed in pursuit. The chase was on reverse.

The five engines managed to go faster, but there was one engine who was catching up. It was Murdoch. It wasn't his speed that kept him going, it was for justice. He was never meant to be scrapped, he was supposed to live happily, but he had to stay at the smelters yard. He managed to couple up to Jackle. Jackle was surprised. Then, one by one, the rest of them caught up. They all coupled up to one of the giants. Chains of trains were created. Then, they all braked. As strong as the giants were, the train chain was too much for them. They slowed to a stop. Then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived in Winston. The giants laughed at Winston. Then they settled down.

"You five have caused confusion and delay! You make my engines chase you, you try to scrap my engine Murdoch, and now, you yourself will either learn or be scrapped!"

The leader was calm.

"Very well, you fat little b-"

Edward was mad. Really. Mad.

"Shut up Jackle! It's Sir Topham Hatt!"

"Very well. Sir Topham Hatt, scrap me. This island is pathetic, with small engines. Honestly, a 4-6-2 pull the express? Like, that is what I call toy trains. Seriously, does the 2-10-0 and 2-6-0 pull heavy goods trains? And why on earth do you keep that blue and red piece of scrap, what you guys claim to be mixed traffic engines? I would gladly be scrapped."

With that, Jackle and his sidekicks were sent to be scrapped, taken by none other than Murdoch, Sam, and Henry. It was hard work, but they worked strong.

When they returned, the three of them joined the group as Sebastian and Alexander were telling their story of why they were here.

"I'll tell you all, but first, Murdoch, Alexander and I are really sorry about what we did. We would like to be really useful, and work with you, not against you."

Murdoch smiled. "Alright. You're forgiven. Now, tell us your story."

With that, Sebastian began. "It was a long time ago…"

* * *

Hey Guys! This will probably be two chapters long, not counting Epilogue, and I really wanted to bring back Murdoch so... My solution! All of the ATSF 3000 class trains are mine, so ask me if you want to use them. Alrighty. Cya!


	2. Chapter 2

It is a bright summer evening on the Virginian Railway. Today was the day of a little competition between the the Virginian and the Santa Fe Railway. The event was a disaster for the Santa Fe Railway. The Santa Fe Railway proved to be unsuccessful in every single one of the railway. The Virginians just beat them in everything. The two kind Santa Fe Railway locomotives were fine with the results. Alexander and Sebastian were glad they can make friends from another railway. Sam was their first friend they made there, and the two of them got along with all of the Virginian locomotives.

However, Jackle here, he was mad. Really mad. He was so mad that he swore that he would scrap all of the Virginian Railway Locomotives himself. He left early, way before the Santa Fe Railway were supposed to. When he arrived, he found that there were two new 2-10-10-2s in the yard. The two of them were glowing with anger.

"Hello you two. I see I'm not the only one who's mad."

One of them looked at him angrily and said, "I'm Flanders. I'm mad about the island of Sodor."

"I'm Ned, and I'm mad about Sodor too."

"Well nice to meet you Flanders and Ned. I'm Jackle. I am currently mad because the Virginian Railway beat us in everything. Also, I hate how they allow small engines like Decapods to run in the railways."

Ned was surprised. "You think that's small? Sodor's smallest engines are 0-4-0ST!"

Flanders was angry. "I swear I will push all of Sodor's engines into the sea!"

Jackle was happy. "Well you two, I swore that I'll scrap all of the Virginian Railway Locos first, but I think I'll move on. I heard Sam, a 2-6-6-6, is going to visit Sodor. I think I will follow him."

The sun was setting when the three of them set out a plan. Then, Alexander and Sebastian rolled up.

"Hello you two! Nice to meet you! I'm Alexander, and this is Sebastian."

"Hello. I'm Ned, and this is Flanders."

"Alright. We are going to sleep. Good night you two."

"Good night."

The three of them went to sleep.

"That's weird, Jackle never sleeps early…"

"That's true Alex. Very true…"

The two of them yawned and went to sleep.

As soon as the three of them, who "were sleeping", woke up and coupled up the the two engines. They shunted and pulled them all the way to the smelters yards. When the two woke up, they started yelling.

"What are you three doing?"

"Put us down Jackle!"

"No Sebastian, I won't. Unless you agree to get rid of Sodor engines."

The two of them gulped. They heard of Sodor as a paradise for engines. They were worried, but now, their lives were at risk.

"Okay," the two of them said in unison.

Gently, the crane lowered them back onto the rails. Then the five of them, Sebastian and Alexander sadly following, went to the docks and got loaded.

* * *

"So basically, we came to the Mainland, hid there, and Jackle took Murdoch. That's all I got to know. We weren't trusted by Jackle, and I'm glad I can be really useful now."

"That's right Sebastian, we are."

The engines were stunned at the story. Sam was happy.

"So do we have the Alexander and Sebastian that I knew from the beginning?"

"Yes you do Sam. Yes you do."

All the engines tooted and hooted, and no other engine tooted louder then Murdoch, Sam, Alexander, and Sebastian.

 ** _THE END_**

* * *

Really short :) I didn't have much time left, but there will be an Epilogue, then this can be finished. Stay tuned for more!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Epilogue_**

* * *

 _Exactly Three Years Later_

* * *

Paxton was busy shunting trucks in the Blue Mountain Quarry. It was over 80 trucks long, and there were two lines. Every single Narrow Gauge Engine was shocked.

"Paxton, who on earth is going to take these? Sam can only pull 40 alone! Are you telling me that Hiro, Sam, Henry, Hank, and Murdoch are going to split these?"

"No Skarloey, only two engines will pull these. Here they come now!"

All the engines watched as Alexander and Sebastian backed up to the trains. They were surprised. Luke, who was really surprised, approached the two giants.

"Hello, I'm Luke. You two are very strong!"

"Hello Luke, I'm Alexander, and this is Sebastian."

"Thank you, Luke, I'm just built for strength. You are very special too."

With a toot and a hoot, the two giants left for the docks. There was a huge shipment of stone to be delivered. As the two exited the quarry and carried on, they stopped at a junction. They met Murdoch and Hiro. They were heading to Misty Island with empty flatbeds so they can head off to the docks with the shipment of Jobi wood. The four of them stopped for a quick chat.

"Hello, Alexander and Sebastian."

"Hello, Hiro."

"Off to Misty Island?"

"Yeah. There's a lot of work to do."

The signal turned green and Murdoch and Hiro left toward Misty Island with a toot and a hoot. The two of them collected 30 flatbeds of Jobi wood and chuffed back to the docks.

The two of them soon met up with Alexander and Sebastian. The four of them headed to the steam works for a fresh coat of paint. Victor smiled at the four of them, and then, Connor and Caitlin arrived.

"Hello, you four."

"Hello, Connor and Caitlin."

"Ready?"

"Wait, where's Sam?"

"He'll be here soon. There was his ship docking when we left the mainland."

Just then, Sam arrived.

"Howdy folks. Let's go to Knapford Station."

The seven of them tooted goodbye to Victor. Victor smiled, and went off, just to find out that Kevin had flipped to his side and blocked his route.

"Sorry boss, slip of the hook boss. Sorry."

"KEVIN!"

* * *

The seven of them arrived at Knapford Station. They were greeted by everyone. Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Emily, Molly, Arthur, Hank, Rosie, Stanley, Stephen, Porter, Paxton, Sydney, Philip, and Stafford were waiting. They all tooted and hooted. Edward came forward and faced the seven.

"Greetings all of you. We are glad to say that today is the day that the brave seven and the international squad have rescued our good friend Murdoch. It has been three years later, and it is time for our lap around the island as a thank you to all of you guys. Thank you again, and let the lap begin!"

All of the signals turned green. There weren't any trains today as the lap was taking up all of the tracks. All twenty-four of the trains lined up and ran along the line. Soon, they reached the Arlesdale Railway. The Miniature Railway then pulled up alongside. Rex, Mike, and Bert all tooted and hooted at the parade. They couldn't run along with them because they are minimum gauge engine can't run along the standard gauge rails, but they sent their regard to the engine.

"Sorry, we can't go!"

"We send our regards!"

Then, they slowly turned, one by one, they turned on the turntable. Those who were too heavy then went to a loop siding, and they all left, tooting and hooting. They passed through Marthwaite, Arlesburgh, and Tidmouth. Then they passed through Knapford, Crosby, Wellsworth, Maron, Cronk, and Kildane. They passed through Kellsthrope Road and Crovan's Gate. There, they met up with the Narrow Gauge engines. They ran along while they can, and tooted goodbye. They all puffed all the way to Vicarstown. There, there was the surprise. There was the international squad waiting for them! Ashima, Rajiv, Yong Bao, Vinnie, Carlos, Raul, Shane, Frieda, Gina, Axel, and Ivan were waiting for them so they could celebrate the anniversary of Murdoch's rescue.

"Hooray!" Everyone was happy to see Murdoch running his third year after the rescue. They all had the day off.

"Hip hip HOORAY!"

"Hip hip HOORAY!"

"Hip hip HOORAY!"

Soon, the day ended quickly, and all the trains went to their home. The Steam Team went to their home. Toby went to his shed. Duck, Donald, Douglas, and Oliver all went to their shed on the Arlesburgh Line. Stephen went up to Ulfstead Castle. Paxton, Sydney, and Philip went to the Dieselworks. Stafford, Rosie, and Stanley went to their sheds in Knapford. Soon, Molly, Hank, and Murdoch were chuffing toward the docks, where they slept. Hank knew that Molly and Murdoch adopted each other as brother and sister, so he pulled up into the shed and went to sleep. The two remaining engines chuffed side by side, back onto the mainline.

"Murdoch…"

"Yes?"

"You know, I say this every year, but it's great to have you back brother."

"Molly, you know something? Now, I don't have to separate with you."

"I don't understand, don't you have to do your nightly deliveries?"

"With Alexander and Sebastian being a permanent resident of Sodor, they took over pulling the night runs. Henry still pulls the Flying Kipper, seeing how he is the best one at it and has the most experience. The nightly long freight train to the Mainland will be taken my the two of them."

Molly was happy. She was glad that her adopted brother was going to stay close together. While he was gone, Molly was never herself, the optimistic, lovely engine she was. She was kind, but she was still sad. Now, she was whole again, with her brother on her side. Murdoch buffered up to her. They smiled. Then Murdoch did something that they only did before. He pulled her all the way to their sheds. Hank, Arthur, and Harvey were already sleeping there. Murdoch carefully shunted Molly into the shed and got on the turntable himself. He turned around and chuffed into the shed.

"Goodnight Molly."

"Goodnight Murdoch. I love you brother."

"I love you too sis."

Then the two of them fell happily asleep.

Meanwhile, Alexander, Sebastian, and Sam were all waiting for Sam's boat. Sam had to go back to the Virginian Railway.

"Alexander, Sebastian, I will see you guys soon!"

"Bye Sam!"

"We'll miss you!"

The boat left, and the two giants left for their sheds back at Vicarstown.

"You know Alex?"

"Yeah, Seb?"

"I think that being here is the best thing that could have happened to us."

"I think so too."

With that, the two friends fell asleep, happy and content to be on Sodor.

* * *

Finally. Officially. Done. With, My. First. Multi-chapter. Story. YAY!

Shoutout to Chocolate X My Mouth, thank you for the support and thank you to everyone who is reading things that I write. :) Cya in Thomas and Friends: High School Years!


End file.
